Removable battery pack assemblies are commonly used with electronic devices to provide electrical power from a battery to electronic circuitry of the device. Typical battery pack assemblies may contain a standard lithium cell battery therein which, over time, may need to be removed from the electronic device and replaced. The electronic device typically includes a receptacle which is configured to receive the battery pack assembly therein. When fully inserted into the receptacle, the battery pack assembly facilitates electrical contact between the battery and the internal electronics within the electronic device.
Battery pack assemblies are oftentimes used in animal confinement systems, for example. In such systems, a battery-powered electronic receiver is worn by an animal and is responsive to a boundary signal emitted from a transmitter of the animal confinement system. The electronic receiver is designed to generate a stimulus, such as an electrical shock, when the boundary signal is received by the electronic receiver. The boundary signal operates to confine an animal within the boundary defined by the boundary signal.
One known electronic receiver that incorporates a removable battery pack assembly into the receiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,900. The electronic receiver disclosed therein includes a receptacle that is configured to receive the battery pack assembly therein to provide electrical contact between a battery contained within the battery pack assembly and the internal electronics of the electronic receiver.
The battery pack assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,900 includes a battery housing having an open end through which the battery is inserted and an opposite closed end. A contactor is mounted within the battery housing and includes a pair of contact arms that are connected to a common flexion spring. The flexion spring electrically contacts one terminal of the battery, such as the battery anode, at the closed end of the battery housing and provides electrical contact with the anode terminal of the battery through the pair of contact arms that extend outwardly from the open end of the battery housing. A retaining ring is attached to the open end of the battery housing to retain the battery and the contactor within the battery housing. The retaining ring has a central aperture so that the opposite terminal of the battery, i.e., the battery cathode, is exposed outside of the battery housing at the open end. When the battery pack assembly is inserted into the receptacle, the contact arms of the contactor and the cathode terminal of the battery are electrically connected to electrical terminals of the electronic receiver that extend into the receptacle of the receiver.
One potential drawback of this known battery pack assembly is that the cathode terminal of the battery is directly exposed to the environment outside of the battery housing. Over a period of extended use, this may result in the cathode terminal of the battery becoming damaged or corroded, thereby leading to a potentially shortened useful life of the battery. Also, due to the design of the single flexion spring, it is possible that the flexion spring may lose its flexing ability over an extended period of use which may result in an undesirable loss of electrical contact between the battery and the internal electronics of the electronic receiver.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved battery pack assembly that overcomes these and other drawbacks and shortcomings of known battery pack assemblies.